Desmond
Desmond Thompson and his family were the ones that saw the interdimentional portal open and put Theseus and Titus into their world when Desmond was 3 years old. Seeing the 10 year old Theseus holding his newborn brother Titus, the confused family took in the two homeless children. When the two grew up and Theseus grew to be 15 years old he ran away from the Thompson's care in search of his biological father, The Link. With Theseus gone and being raised by the modern Thompson's, Titus knew nothing of his powerful heritage growing up. So when the time came that Titus recieved his powers, he knew nothing of what to expect. With Titus's powers scaring the civilized urban family, Titus followed suit of his brother and ran away from his brother but unaware of who his biological parents are. Months later, Desmond finds Titus enrolled in his school thinking he is in a foster home or something of that sort.He didnt find it as a big deal so he never told his parents. While seeing him at school, Desmond made fun of Titus, calling him a freakshow and a worthless orphan. When he noticed that Titus had left their school, he thought he had been too ashamed and embarrassed to come back. Besides being head quaterback of his football game, he found this as his biggest accomplishment. What he didnt know was that he may of done that but also was visited by his mother to destroy his grandfather's legacy. When Lady Titania learned of how Desmond had provoked her child, her motherly instincts kicked in and she was enraged. She used her powers to curse Desmond. Her rash desicion to save her child was a big mistake. Whenever the moon is out, his skin turns to a sickly shade of blue, his teeth become yellow fangs, his size doubled, and his nails became blood red claws. His doubled size allowed his strength, jump heighth and speed doubled as well. When at a school dance, when the moon came out, he changed into the monster and his whole school screamed in terror and called him a freakshow. His own family disowned and rejected him. He was forced to live alone as a wild animal. Now his sole purpose is to murder Titus and Lady Titania in cold blood for ruining his whole life and destroying any normal future he could have had. With many already seeing his transformation and possibly just not caring, he kept the name desmond in whatever he does. He is referred to as 'The Moon Monstrosity' by the older population in Titus's universe. His body is resistant to fire and all toxins because of its dense skin. He once fought with Titus in a fiery pit in the small fallen country of Riyme, a country that used to be ruled by Lady Titania, where he witnessed Titus break free of his Retorta Conscientia aura. Desmond is first enemy Titus has ever encountered and has almost killed him on many occasions with his, first strike, merciless and relentless fighting style. Once Desmond, swore his allegience to Retorta Conscientia so he could become powerful enough to kill Titus. After gaining that power, he devised a plan and went out a hunt for Titus. With this opposing what RC wanted for him, RC fought with Desmond's mind. Desmond believed he would win after seeing Titus break free of his RC curse when they fought in Riyme. Desmond fought so hard, that it killed his brain. He died because unlike Titus he was completely consumed by the RC because of his sworn allegience. This happened when Titus age 14. When Titus was 16, Desmond was ressurected by the powers of Ventis: Leader of the Dark Winds and his follower Arctos. When they brought him back he was stuck in his lunar transformation forever and could never become a human again making him significantly stronger than before. His motives also changed when he was brought back. He no longer made it his life's mission to kill Titus and Lady Titania, but instead to find Lord Quazar and force him to rebuild the Mortifier Ray, which has the powers to change anyone back to a normal human mortal.